


Haikyuu!! Stories

by LGR226



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst?, Character x Character, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I don't really know?, I'll make it up as I go, M/M, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Short Stories, Soulmates, au's, character x reader, dunno yet, haikyuu!! - Freeform, smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGR226/pseuds/LGR226
Summary: Little stories I think of and write. Feel free to request! I'll try whatever you can think of!





	1. Introduction

I don't really know how this website works yet, so bear with me. I'm trying my best to learn!

I love writing short stories and I love _Haikyuu!!_ , so I decided to try and write stories about them here.  
Feel free to leave requests! I have enough trouble thinking up ideas on my own, so it'd be great if you would like to give some prompts! I've seen both the manga and the anime and am fully caught up to both, so feel free to choose any person or any particular scene that you would like me to write. 

I will do all of the following:

character x character

character x reader

fluff

angst

smut/lemon/lime (maybe?)

Polyamory relationships (aka 3+ people in a relationship)

AU's

whatever else people can think of. 

You can ask to do something specific, or just ask for a story with x, y or z and I'll try my best to make it!


	2. Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cleaning day, and that can only mean one thing.
> 
> Let's dance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank MaddisonJayne for being my first request!! It was greatly appreciated! It's all just fluff though, so I hope that's okay.
> 
> I had a lot of fun making this, and I hope to make more!
> 
> Feel free to request! <3  
> 1020 words
> 
> Songs are:  
> Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon  
> Repeat Stuff - Bo Burnham  
> Unsteady - X Ambassadors

_We were victims of the night_

_A chemical, physical, kryptonite_

_Helpless to the bass and fading light_

_Oh, we were bound to get together_

_Bound to get together_

 

The song was blasting from the living room, along with an off-key voice screaming along to the lyrics. There, in the living room, stood an energetic (Lauren) dancing and singing while cleaning. It was the weekend, which only meant one thing.

 

House cleaning.

 

And to be honest, this was one of (Lauren)’s favorite days of the week. It’s her crazy day, where there’s no one home to watch her belt out to the lyrics. No one to see her try to dance. And thankfully no one home to see her fail while trying to do Joel Goodman's move in “Risky Business”, only to slip and land on her arse.

So here she was, sliding around on socks, listening to Shut Up and Dance on her Spookify playlist, clapping along to the instrumental part with a dustpan in her hand.

Daichi was at work and wouldn’t be home until that evening, for their date night. Which is just the easier term for “let's be as lazy as possible and watch movies until we pass out from sugar and exhaustion”. The ideal date that everyone wants, of course.

By the time she was done with the living room, the song was over and a new one came on.

 

_I love your hair, I love your name, I love the way you say it_

_I love your heart and you’re so smart ‘cause you gave away it_

_I love your sis, I love your dad, I love your mom_

_But more than all of that I love the fact that you are dumb enough_

 

Repeat Stuff by Bo Burnham, of course! One of her favorite songs, just because it’s hilarious. How could you not laugh at least once to his songs? He’s a genius!

(Lauren) then remembered what she was supposed to be doing. “Oh, right. Cleaning. That’s probably important. Let’s go do that.”

By the middle of the song, however, she lost all hoping of continuing her leaning duty. Having put the cloth down, she was dancing around the kitchen island and moving around like she had no worries.

Biggest. Mistake. _Ever._

Daichi walked up to the small house only to hear music blasting from the inside. _Oh no._ This couldn’t be good.

Slowly opening the door, already finding it unlocked, he walked into the living room, finding it clean, and the music coming from the left, where the kitchen and dining room was placed. Cautiously he walked to the dining room, finding that clean too and the music slightly louder.

 

_So read them and hate yourself_

 

He moved to the kitchen entrance, and there was the culprit.

 

_And the parents will always come along_

 

Moving around the island, waving her hands, was the one and only (Lauren).

 

_Because their little girl is in love_

 

She was singing along to the lyrics, albeit off-key. But that didn’t seem to matter. She was having fun.

Contently, Daichi leaned against the entrance, a smile on his face as he watched his wife of roughly a year dance without a single care. He was entranced by her effortless beauty, though only wearing his big shirt, a pair of pajama shorts, and her hair thrown up into a messy bun, with bit and pieces that fell out. It was comforting, and homey, and something he wouldn’t miss for the world.

 

When the song ended, (Lauren) stood by the island counter in a pose, panting from dancing and singing all at once. She cheered, whooping around the place in happiness. At least until she heard clapping.

Screeching, (Lauren) quickly turned around. Forgetting she was wearing socks, when she turned her feet slipped, sending her tumbling for the second time today onto the hard surface. Groaning, she looked over to the entrance. Leaning against the entrance, lo and behold, was her husband slowly clapping with a smug smile on his face.

 _How could this happen to me?_ Faintly rung in her head, her mind deciding to be a prick in that certain moment. How ironic, she thought.

Tentatively, while she was moving from her position on the floor, she spoke.

“What are you doing here?”

“Um, I usually get home around this time?” Daichi inquired. Did she not know the time?

Apparently not, for when (Lauren) looked at the clock on the wall it read 17:23 (5:23 PM), the time he usually came home from his job. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Nice dancing, by the way. Loved the vocals.”

“Why, thank you, my good sir,” she grinned, moving across the floor towards him.

 

_Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

_‘Cause I’m a little Unsteady, a little Unsteady_

Rang through the room as Daichi moved closer to (Lauren). Bowing and holding out a hand, Daichi spoke.

“May I have this dance?”

Putting her hand on his and taking another step, she replied, “Why of course,” as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

_If you love me, don’t let go, woah_

_If you love me, don’t let go._

 

Slowly, the two moved around the room. The room was serene and magical as they danced, the song filling up the quietness of the couple. They danced around the house, moving gracefully if you don’t count the number of times they’ve stepped on each other toes in the process. Add a few turns, throw in a few dips and laughs, and that was their night.

 

_Hold, hold on, hold on to me_

_‘Cause I’m a little Unsteady, a little Unsteady_

 

As the song ended, the two stood there. The playlist stopped, and everything was still. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, before finally closing the gap between them. Sparks flew and it felt as if magic was real.

 

Everything was beautiful.

 

Everything was perfect.

 

And they couldn’t be happier.


End file.
